Snow
by StarRage
Summary: He had everything planned out for her. Everything that he had ever did was just to be with her. Fate, on the other hand, had a completely different plan.
1. Prologue

"Kaname!"

Yuuki's scream echoed throughout the woods as she watched him drop to the ground. Whatever color that the pureblood had now was fading to match that of the snow. Yuuki hurried to meet him. Her knees plunged into the ground. She lifted his head.

"Kaname! Kaname!" she cried, her tears were relentlessly flowing from her eyes.

Kaname lifted his hand to her cheek. "Yuuki," he breathed, "you're so warm…" Yuuki lifted her small hand to his own, pressing it more to her face.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you just let the bullet hit me?" She frantically searched in his eyes, but all they did was become warm.

"Yuuki, this wasn't my intention." His fingers caressed her face. "This mistake was mine and I will not let you pay for it. I couldn't live without you." Yuuki coughed through her tears as she leaned her face down to Kaname's, gently meeting his lips with her own. She felt him become colder and then slowly evaporate.

It started with the snow and ended with it too.


	2. Chapter 1

_ It's gone. It's finally gone, the fear I've felt for so long. I can't feel it, along with everything else except for this pain in my chest. My life is pouring out of me and it hurts. What is this? I can't explain it. I hate this. I hate it! I hurt. That's all I can say about this. I hurt..._

There was nothing but the sound of sleet hitting ceiling of the dark mansion that resided deep forest East in Japan, hundreds of miles from the academy that the pure-blood princess, Yuuki Kuran, shared her happiest and exciting memories with her best friend and lover. Oh, how things have changed.

She sat in the dark sitting room, curled up on the old Victorian loveseat, staring at the fogged window. She was not waiting for anything or anyone to come. She just sat there. She just wanted to sit there with no expectations, no disappointments, and no feelings. She was best when she felt nothing. Ichijo entered through the doorway, a steaming mug in his hand. "Here, Yuuki-san, you must drink." he set the mug on the coffee table by the loveseat.

"Arigato, Ichijo-senpai." She answered quietly. Ichijo sighed. She knew her status among him and the rest of the noble vampires, yet she never changed their honorifics. He stared at her. Her eyes were blocked by her bangs. Even with that image, she did not physically look well. With the emotion of losing Kaname, she did not feed and she rarely touched her tablet water.

"No hunters nearby so far. The shield that Ka..." He stopped "...that was set on the premises must be working really well. You're safe here." She nodded once without looking at him. Ichijo sighed in defeat and left the room.

Vampire hunters from all over the country had their sights set on Yuuki. The bloodshed of the Pure-blood Princess had a great reward to he who could make it happen. It was not like the Association to all of a sudden hunt down vampires who did no harm, but something changed in office. Not to mention the almost god-like powers one could possess when drinks pure blood. Indeed, Yuuki was everyone's target, just like she was twelve years ago.

None of this would have ever happened if she did not become a vampire. She would still have Zero and she would still be secretly admiring Kaname, who would still be alive.

Yuuki lowered her head, noticing the blood that began to seep through the walls and windows, covering the furniture. "I should have never became a vampire." She said quietly as she rested her head on her knees. She just sat there in the pool of blood.

* * *

"Kid, if you're not going to order anything legitimate enough for a tab then you and your friend should leave." The young man answered him with a groan, putting down a few gold coins to take care of the one glass of water he ordered, and started for the door.

"Ha! You see that, old man? He put his money down! There's no way you can make us leave!" another man blurted out. This guy seemed a decade older than the young silver-haired man he had accompanied and chattered through out the night, often calling for the bar-keep's attention for no reason. However, the younger man did not listen. He exited the door as if he heard nothing. "Kiryuu Zero! Wait up!" He kept walking, but the man caught up to him. " I think it's time for us to set up home for the night. We never know what orders we'll be given." Zero's scowl never changed.

"Follow your orders at your own pace, Orochi." He said, speeding up to a brisk walk in order to put some distance between him and the other man.

"Come on now, kid! We're the same, you and me. Hunting down the beings who've ruined our lives. I just want to get one pure-blood before my humanity shatters." Orochi answered, catching up to Zero. His voice became ragged with excitement. "Can't you see it? The face of a monster when he feels the pain that he leashed out on innocent by-standers? When I get my hands on one I'll make sure it will die slowly and painfully." Zero cleared his throat, trying to dismiss the subject that Orochi was becoming a little too excited over, but Orochi did not get the hint. "And once it gets to the point where it can't fight back I'll quench my thirst by draining its mutant body of its blood-"

"That's enough, Orochi." Zero cut him off. "Keep your sick fantasies to yourself. I don't have any interest in what you have to say about the matter."

"Takeshi Orochi." an unfamiliar voice came from behind. Orochi and Zero stopped and turned to look at the stranger.

"Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?" The stranger approached the two men, a scroll in hand.

"Hunters Association. You have new orders." Orochi grabbed the scroll from the messenger's hand, hungry for new orders.

"Ha! It seems I've got a new target and this one is a prize!" Orochi laughed. "Hey, Zero. Feast your eyes on this. My new target is the vampire princess! What a way to start the night!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading Snow. I must say that I am really enjoying writing it. I DO NOT HATE KANAME! I just think Yuuki is better off with Zero-kun. Anyways. Please forgive the format and errors. I do not have microsoft word. I am using Open Office, which is a really cool (free) version of Word. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, even if its just critiques. But please be nice :]. The more reviews, the more readers.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. I told myself I wouldn't do something like this unless it was related to the story. Well it is. Kinda. Last night I had the most kick-ass dream where I was Yuuki. And it was like VK fast forward. I got to bug Zero all the time and Kaname turned me into a vampire, but for some reason he didn't let me drink his blood so I wouldn't turn into a level E, but dreams are crazy like that. And this is how it felt getting bitten. It's like this strange tingling feeling on your neck. It kind hurts but in a way like how you put your tongue on a battery. It was like that. I love having weird dreams. But I recently had a biopsy on my neck and that is possibly where the dream came from. Anyways. ON TO THE STORY! :3**

* * *

"Yuuki-san!" Ichijo tore through the grand doors. Yuuki, still curled on the small couch, slightly turned her head towards his direction. Ichijo cringed. His urgency had only been answered by her dead reaction. "Yuuki-san," he tried again, "A hunter has gotten through the barrier! We must hide you!" Yuuki turned her feet to the floor and slowly stood. Ichijo did not waste time before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room that she resided in for weeks.

This was not expected. Kaname's shield should have held on for nearly forever, or that's what Ichijo thought. But was that because of his respect and worship for Kaname, or was Kaname the limit of vampire mortality? Ichijo was not sure. Ever since that day that Lord Kaname fell, everything that he believed in was questioned.

He led Yuuki to a room at the end of the dark hallway. "I'm sorry, Yuuki-san. This is the best I can do in hiding you." Yuuki raised her eyes to view the room. It was dark, untouched like the rest of the mansion, and there were no windows.

_"No windows..."_ a small voice in the back of her mind spoke softly.

"No windows." Yuuki repeated lightly.

Ichijo nodded. "Yes. Where no one can find you." He led her into the center of the room. He turned to face her and took her by the shoulders. "Please, do not leave this room for any reason. Stay here." His green eyes tried to pierce into her red eyes. Once again, his intensity met with callousness. He straightened his back and looked away, defeated. "I will track him down and get rid of him." With that, he left her.

She ignored the red fluid that began to surround her feet. She weakly sank into the puddle, staring at nothing. Her fingers limply began to trace circles in the blood.

* * *

Orochi stopped in his tracks, keeping his nose high as he took in the scents of the forest. He let out a chuckle. "We're definitely close. I can smell the sweetness of her blood!" Zero scowled, trying to keep his breathe calm at Orochi's remark. "Someone's coming to fight. I've been itching for a good one lately. It'll make my meal oh so much more worth it." he continued, visibly getting more and more anxious for the night's intention. "Go and find a way to keep the girl here. I don't want her getting away." Zero did not acknowledge his orders. He left, obviously on his own terms.

Once Zero was out of sight Orochi could feel Ichijo's presence. He let out a deranged laugh, trying to provoke his opponent. Ichijo appeared from the trees, ready for the fight.

* * *

Zero could hear the battle in the distance. He tried to let his feet take him to where he needed to go. They brought him to a dark mansion. It was most certainly a place a vampire would reside in. There were cob webs and dust showing inside the windows. How cliché. Zero scoffed as he made up his mind to enter the house. The door creaked as he opened it, taking in the smell. Even though the mansion had not been cleaned or taken care of, it still smelled of life.

He roamed the hallway, hands in his pockets. He did not bother to go through a detailed search of each room. No. Something in his mind made him continue uninterrupted. His goal. That was what he thought. He had it all planned. He was going to rid the world of the last pure-blood vampire, _her_, and then take his own life.

He stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a big door. He felt it in his gut. He knew she was there. He opened the door slowly, taking in the last moments he had before it was all over.

He saw her.

She sat on the floor in the most unusual position, legs folded on each side of her, slumped forward in a bizarre pose. He paused for a moment and then entered the dark room. She slowly turned her head to his direction.

Their eyes met.

Something was wrong. This was not Yuuki. Those were not Yuuki's eyes. This being took her form and her scent, but those eyes made it all clear that it was not Yuuki. Where was the light?

Zero felt the anger build up quickly. He wanted to kill this imposter, this lie, this demon! How could someone pull such a trick on him? Of course, a vampire. Those blood-sucking scum. This was Kaname's last gambol on Zero. Even in death, he was a good-for-nothing bastard!

The chain raddled as he quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it straight at Yuuki's head. He cocked the gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"Whoa! Zero!" Orochi interrupted, but Zero kept his eyes and aim on Yuuki, who still kept her eyes on Zero. "I didn't even finish the last vampire. I wanted to savor this. The blood of the last pure-blood and a pretty one at that." He began to craze. His eyes began to dilate with madness.

They still did not move.

"Heh heh heh ha ha! I can smell it! I can see it flowing through your veins! This delectable scent! How can anyone abstain from it? Oh, it certainly is too bad that my mission is clear. You would have been a delicious arm-candy"

** Bang!**

**Sorry it took a while. And sorry that it isn't that long. I really wanted this to go up soon. But please review guys and help me get better!**


End file.
